


That's When Something Wild Calls You

by Absoltrainer



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Chile Mythology, Demons, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Faraday, Korean Mythology, M/M, Monster Hunters, Mythology - Freeform, Slow Burn, Spirits, Vampires, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absoltrainer/pseuds/Absoltrainer
Summary: "Are sure about this Miss Emma?" Teddy Q asks uncertainly as the two looked down at the town they were about to enter."We have to stop him," Emma stated, her eyes taking in the town."But why not get an army? Wouldn't that-""No," Emma snapped, her eyes going to her companion, "Bogue is a demon, Teddy, there's nothing the army can do against him. We need a monster to kill a monster.""How do you know that?""I used to hunt them."





	1. "You had your maps drawn ,You had other plans, To hang your hopes on..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, you come seeking revenge"
> 
> "I seek righteousness, as we all should," The woman said, "but sometimes all you get is revenge."
> 
> "Said like a true hunter," Sam said softly the woman raised her chin.
> 
> "Ex-hunter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title coming from Lindsey Sterling's "That's when something wild calls you home." which is also where I got the name for this fic.
> 
> I don't own any character, I am not making any money from this. I am just borrowing these characters and playing in the sandbox.

[Cover](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156075870@N07/29181589807/in/dateposted-public/)

Rose Creek was a small, sparsely populated frontier town in the California territory in the year 1879. Rose Creek was a fairly young town, being only four years old, the population was made up of the families who founded the town...for the most part. Unlike many towns, Rose Creek had no one of supernatural blood in their town, at least until gold was found in the nearby hills two years after its founding and where gold is found the vultures aren't far behind. One such vulture was a robber baron demon by the name of Bartholomew Bogue. He swooped into the town and quickly took over, forcing its residents to work in his mining camps along with whoever was foolish enough to come seeking a job. Bogue was an honest-to-God demon who ruled the town with a cruel, iron fist. Used to getting what he wanted and without the threat of other beings like himself, Bogue was surprised to hear that the citizens of Rose Creek were actively trying to find a way to get rid of him.

The townspeople were meeting at the church to decide what to do about Bogue, among them were a few who argued against taking action, too scared of the demon and what he was capable of to want to go against him.

"The demon has hired guns and monsters on his payroll! Who's going to stand up against a monster like that?" one yelled.

"We will,"  a younger man from the last church pew responded.

"But how?"

"We're just farmers!"

"There are laws on our side." The young man stood up his hat in his hands

"Bogue is the law, Matthew," another townsman pointed out, "he even has the sheriff on his payroll."

"That's why I say we fight!"

They continued to argue about whether they should leave or not until Matthew spoke up again giving a moving and motivational speech. It almost seemed as if his words united the people, but then the church doors slammed open and Bogue and his men walked in. Bogue smiled his sharp-toothed smile and his eyes flickered red as he looked each of the  people gathered in the church in their eyes.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"Are sure about this Miss Emma?" Teddy Q asks uncertanily as the two looked down at the town they were about to enter.

"We have to stop him," Emma stated, her eyes taking in the town.

"But why not get an army? Wouldn't that-"

"No," Emma snapped, her eyes going to her companion, "Bogue is a demon, Teddy, there's nothing the army can do against him. We need a monster to kill a monster."

"How do you know that?"

"I used to hunt them."

The steel-eyed widow spurred her horse into a light trot down the hill. She didn't know if there were any monsters living in this particular town, but she knew it was the best place to start to track some down. Emma led Teddy to the sheriff’s office, walking straight into the building after tying her horse to the hitching post. The only person in the building was an older man wearing the sheriff’s badge.

“How can I help you, folks?” He stood.

“Sheriff, I need to see your list of known monsters in the area both wanted and friendly,” Emma said. The Sheriff blinked at her in surprise, shot a look at Teddy behind her, then looked back at her.

“Now Miss, I can’t go handing out information like that to everyone,” the Sheriff said “Besides what does a respectful lady like yourself-”

“My name is Emma Cullen formerly Emma Colt, I am the daughter of Samuel Colt,” Emma interrupted him, “I am looking to hire some monsters to help me with a monster problem in Rose Creek.” He straightened upon hearing her father’s name.

“Of course, ma’am, I’ll get you what you need right now.” While he moved to gather the information, Emma side eyed Teddy.

“Miss Emma,” Teddy began.

“My father is a hunter, Teddy, one of the best. He taught me everything,” Emma explained, “No sheriff or person in a similar position can turn down a hunter's request for information on monsters.” The Sheriff came back with a book in his hands that he set down in front of them.

“This is what you wanted, Mrs. Cullen.”

He watched as Emma flipped through the book, he pointed out a few and made comments on others. They had been standing over the book for not even five minutes when they heard the first shot. Emma and the Sheriff didn't pay it much mind only Teddy looked concerned, but then just after the first shot, several more rang out. Emma paused her reading to look out the window, as did the Sheriff and they saw what looked like the entire Saloon come pouring out the doors and heading straight for the Sheriff’s office. The Sheriff headed out, immediately. Emma placed the book on the table and shared a look with Teddy, before following.

<<<<<<<<<<<<

Sam had been on the hunt for this particular bounty for three weeks and finally tracked him down to some backwater of a city called Amador. Sam was glad he was no longer able to feel the blistering heat of the desert sun as he rode through the midday glare, ignoring the looks and remarks he and his mount were gaining from the townspeople. The Helhest snorted and threw a look back at the creature he was carrying, asking silently for permission to thin the population a little, Sam chuckled softly and gave his black mount a pat on the neck.

"Not yet, Horse," Sam rode straight to the saloon, it was where his bounty was reported to be working as a bartender. Sam tied the rains loosely on the hitch and used that time to take in the environment in the saloon, based on the smell alone the saloon was full of humans. A strange scent caught Sam's attention, he frowned, Sam couldn't place the scent but it wasn't human, _some kind of Fae?_ Sam thought then pushed that thought away. He was only here for his bounty, he'd leave the other monster alone and it would extend the same courtesy.

Sam walked up to the swinging doors of the saloon, Sam kept his face neutral as all of the patrons in the bar stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at him. Face still neutral Sam walked into the saloon and went straight to the bar. The bartender, his bounty, walked over to him.

"Shot of busthead," Sam ordered and heard the man he had seen sitting by the stairs shift his carbine to hold it in both hands.

"Sorry, don't carry that cowboy" his bounty replied

Sam stared at his bounty listening to the other men shift around so they would have a better shot at him.

"Well, in that case, I'll have a double" Sam placed a silver dollar on the bar.

The bounty smirked and reached down pulling out a glass and a bottle, Sam placed another silver dollar on the bar as the music and all former activity started back up moving it to rest next to the other.

"What’s that fer'?"

"Information," Sam answered "I'm looking for a man, a big fella. 'Bout your size," Sam picked up the bottle of human alcohol and poured it, Sam could feel the other monster's eyes on him.

"What's his name?"

"Name his mama gave him was, Daniel Harrison" Sam finally looked up at his bounty as he sat the bottle back down. "Sometimes he goes by the name of Powder Dan." Sam kept his face neutral as his bounty looked away from him to those behind Sam, "killed a tenant farmer and his son in cold blood. Stole his plow horse, when the man's wife tried to intervene he took advantage of her, then killed her too."

"Ain't heard of him" The bounty lied

"Well, like I said he uses different names" Sam locked eyes with his bounty, "has a bullet scar on his, uh, left shoulder" Sam reached up and poked his bounty in said shoulder where the scar sat. "Right there. Now, Powder Dan ran with an outlaw by the name of July Bully. May he rest in peace." Sam heard the bounty's heart pick up and he started to smell of fear.

"He's dead?"

"Yes, sir"

"How'd he die?"

"I whispered in his ear," Sam dropped his voice to a whisper

"Yeah? What was that?" The bounty said in a whisper too.

Sam mentally shook his head at his bounty's foolishness, he could smell the other monster's amusement as well.

"Come here," Sam whispered and the bounty leaned in closer, Sam leaned in closer as well. "Bring them in," Sam started to sing softly he heard guns cock and other men shift, "bring them in. From the fields of sin. Bring them in."

The man at the other end of the bar reached for his gun, Sam was faster and drew his gun shot the man in the hand then turned and shot the hat off another man. The man next to the stairs move to aim and Sam shot through a bottle of alcohol and shot the chair out from under him. Sam spun his gun twice, showing off just a little, before holstering it listening to the men groan in pain.

"Hey, hey now mister settle down, come on." His bounty said with both hands up

There was the sound of a gun cocking from the table where a poker game was happening, Sam glanced in the mirror and saw the other creature had pulled his gun on one of the other players.

"Come on, easy" His bounty tried, Sam turned his attention back to him. "I got a family mister."

"They’re better off without you," Sam stated holding back the urge to sneer at him and bare his fangs.

His bounty stared at him then went for the shotgun he had under the bar, Sam drew his gun and shot him before he got anywhere near the gun. The force of the bullets threw his bounty back into the bottles behind him. Sam ignored the frightened screams from behind him as he holstered his gun, Sam watched his bounty for a moment making sure he was dead before turning to the room.

"Somebody fetch the sheriff," Sam ordered, no one moved so Sam reached for his gun and then there was a scramble for the door leaving Sam alone with his dead bounty and the other monster.

Sam turned back to the bar and the bottle of human alcohol as the other monster started looking at the cards on the table, Sam collected his money off the bar.

"Dan, you dead?" The creature called out, there was a pause as if he was waiting for an answer, Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Pity, I had just ordered a drink from him."

Sam pushed the glass he had filled down the bar not breaking eye contact with the other monster.

"Money for blood  'sa peculiar business," The other creature noted

Neither said anything after that, they both held eye contact for a while longer before Sam walked out of the bar. Sam walked out of the saloon with both hands up as the crowd came running with the sheriff with guns drawn, Sam saw out of the corner of his eyes that the humans gave his Helhest a wide berth.

"My name is Sam Chisolm, I'm a duly sworn warrant officer from the circuit court in Wichita, Kansas. I'm also a licensed peace officer in the Indian Territories, Arkansas, Nebraska, and seven other states." Sam informed the sheriff who lowered his gun as Sam talked, "now this man is wanted in Nebraska on charges, expedited by federal writ" Sam slowly moved one hand to pull out said writ keeping on hand up as the guns came back up as he moved. And while he doubted that any of their bullets could do any harm to him, it still hurt to get shot. Sam handed the sheriff the paper he pulled out of his pocket.

"There a reward for this man?" The sheriff asked

"Yes sir," Sam answered "Wire Judge Talbot in Wichita for the reward, half of the money will go to the man's wida'. And you can hold my part for me till I get back." Sam walked off the porch toward the Helhest.

"Where you headed?" The sheriff questioned

"Off into the south," Sam answered without turning back "hunting a horse thief."

Sam threw the reins over the black Helhest’s neck and swung up on his back. Sam heard a human approach them.

"Excuse me, sir."

Sam and his Helhest looked at the young male human who approach them.

"Are you a bounty hunter?"

"No," Sam answered and urged the Helhest into a walk.

"Sir, I have need of a man with your qualifications."

"Can't afford me" Sam dismisses as the Helhest started forward only to be stopped by a red-haired woman with steely eyes.

"We don't need a man we need a Vampire," The woman said shortly looking Sam in the eyes.

Sam eyed her, she wasn't dressed like a hunter but she held herself like one and stepped in front of his Helhest with no fear and knew what he was with just a look.

"Would you at least describe your rates or offer up particulars?" The young male asked interrupting the staring going on between Sam and the woman. "There's a town, Rose Creek, only four days ride from here. A rich man has taken over the town and killed some half a dozen men, and he's got the sheriff on his payroll, and Blackstone agents in his employ," The young man explained,

"You don't need a bounty hunter," Sam said shaking his head and moving around the woman, "you need an army."

"An army won't be any help. He's a demon, not a man" The woman spoke up again walking next to Sam with the male trailing next to her, " I have a proposition for you."

"I'm wary of propositions miss," Sam said going to maneuver his mount around her, the Helhest snorted and asked silently if he could eat her, Sam told him no.

"It's missus," The woman said voice hard "we're farmers. Decent, hard-working people who are being driven from our homes, men, women, and children slaughtered in cold blood, going without food or essentials. All because some demon named Bogue wants to mine all the gold out of the hills."

Sam pulled the Helhest to a stop and turned his full attention to the maybe hunter, he had to check. To make sure she was talking about the same demon.

"Bartholomew Bogue?"

"There's only one demon with that name," she said, "you know him?"

"Heard the name," Sam replied vaguely

The woman nodded then turned to her companion and took the black saddle bag he was holding and handed it to Sam.

"What's this?" Sam asked even though he already knew it was full of money.

"Everything we have," She replied

Sam looked up from the bag, there was more than just money in it there were things to buy even the pickiest of monsters, to meet the woman's steel harden eyes. There was another look there to one that Sam recognized all too well.

"Who did he take from you?"

"He murdered my husband," she answered tears filling her eyes but not falling "killed him in the middle of the street."

An understanding passed between them, Sam glanced then to the woman's companion and saw the same sadness there.

"So, you come seeking revenge"

"I seek righteousness, as we all should," The woman said, "but sometimes all you get is revenge."

"Said like a true hunter," Sam said softly the woman raised her chin.

"Ex-hunter."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<

After the Vampire bounty hunter left Faraday moved quickly gathering up all of the money off the table and into his hat, idly scratching his wrist, then snagged the half-full bottle of alcohol off the table then headed out the back. Faraday was keeping one ear on the Vampire bounty hunter as he snuck away and didn't notice the rather foolish Babington brothers until they had their guns on him. Faraday cursed his streak of bad luck as one of the brothers put his gun in Faraday's face.

"Guess you weren't expecting to see me again were ya'?"

"Wild Bill? That you? You look like shit," Faraday quipped biting back the impulse to use a little of his powers on them, that would draw the type of attention that he didn't need.

"Ain't no Wild Bill, no more" Earl proclaimed as he pulled out a second gun, "they call me the two-gun kid now." Earl chuckled

"Now keep your hands away from your weapons, Faraday" Ordered the second brother from behind Faraday.

"Hands up. Hands away from them guns," Earl ordered

"You two really don't know who your messing with do ya'?" Faraday asked through gritted teeth

"Get his guns Dicky" Earl ordered, "and you nothing more than a drunk, cheating, gambler Faraday. Don't try nothing."

Faraday stood still as his two favorite guns were taken off of him.

"Oh, that's a pretty one, a peacemaker?" Dicky asked as he stuffed said guns into his waistband.

"Now turn around," Earl ordered and proceeded to shove Faraday in the direction of the mine.

Faraday could see where this was heading and there was no way in hell he was going into that mine, no way.

"The Two-Gun Kid, huh?" Faraday said

"That's my name now," Earl defended

" 'Cause you got two guns?" Faraday asked

"Maybe not," Earl said

"Told you it was a stupid name," Dicky said

"Dicky shut your goddamn mouth," Earl snapped "Walk Faraday!" Earl shoved Faraday in the back.

"Just mad 'cause mama gave him the name Earl," Dicky informed Faraday,

Faraday rolled his eyes at the two humans' stupidity, a sudden idea popped into Faraday's head and unseen by the two brothers a cruel, sharp tooth smile appear on his face.

"Uh, whoa," Faraday said turning around to face the brothers and stopped walking. "This is as good a place as any,"

"Into the mine Faraday" Earl ordered

"If you're gonna kill me, kill me. Gonna rob me? Rob me. But I will not go into that mine, there's rats in there." Faraday stated, _and iron cart rails_ he added to himself.

"Virginia City? Three days past?" Earl said suddenly, Faraday looked at him without saying anything. "Best you remember who'd you cheat out of fifty dollars in a card game!"

 _Cheat?_ Faraday thought amused, _it's not cheating if your opponent is that bad._

"I assure you that I did not have to cheat to beat you two," Faraday said with impish amusement dancing unnoticed in his eyes. The brothers cocked their guns, "easy" Faraday ordered. "Gentlemen, allow me a moment to show you something quite miraculous." Faraday pulled out his deck of cards and fanned them out in his hand.

"You just show us out money Faraday!" Earl thrust his gun in Faraday's direction

"Fifty-two cards. Pick a card" Faraday said in place of spitting a rather rude Fae curse at them.

"We ain't playing no games," Earl said

"You've got the drop on me, you'll get a hoot outta this." Faraday cajoled

"Come on, Earl just pick one real quick" Dicky said, "you know how I like magic."

"Alright, keep the gun on him" Earl ordered

"Got it trained right on him" Dicky reassured

Faraday rested rolling his eyes at the two of them as Earl reached for a card, they might have their gun on him but seriously doubted that they had cold iron or iron bullets in them, all theirs would do is cause him mild annoyance.

"No tricks now," Earl said as he reached out and pulled a card out

"Don't let me see it," Faraday said "Show your associate, commit the card to memory. When you're ready put the card back in the deck."

Earl put the card back into the deck, Faraday offered up a bit of advice and praise as he shuffled the deck without taking his eyes off the two.

"Now there's no way I can know what your card is because I didn't see it."

"Yeah, come on, let's go!" Earl said impatiently

"With a shuffle and a cut," Faraday said with a small flourish spinning a card out then back into the deck. "Miraculously, your card."

Faraday showed the two the wrong card, inwardly smirking as they took his bait. He let his deck be knocked out of his hand, it got Earl closer to him, he used just a touch of his magic to summon the king of heart to his right hand to distract them as his other hand snuck back and grabbed his small revolver that they missed. Faraday shot Dicky in the head then grabbed Earl and pressed his revolver under his chin. Faraday pulled the terrified human closer giving him a smirk full of sharp teeth, Faraday let his facial features get sharper and his eyes go cat-like. Faraday relished in Earl's terror as he realized that Faraday wasn't human. Faraday shot Earl's ear off with a surge of vindictive pleasure then gathered his guns and went to get Jack so he could get out of this town.

 <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

When Faraday got back into town he followed the bellowing of a horse that could only be his stallion. Following the sound, Faraday happens upon a rather amusing scene of a rather low-level Fae horse wrangler trying to get his horse, Jack. Looking closer Faraday sees spots of blood on the ground in the pen and on the fence next to another Fae standing on the fence yelling out orders. Faraday didn't recognize the other Fae on the fence but what Faraday did know that he was a leprechaun.

"I'd tell your boy to be more careful. Jack's eaten beings for less" Faraday said standing behind the leprechaun with his hands on his hips. "I require my horse back, _that_ horse."

The leprechaun turned and faced Faraday as Jack continued to throw a tantrum in the background.

"Two days past. Your horse against my Irish whiskey, behind the saloon rolling dice." The leprechaun said then jumped down off the fence.

Faraday frowned eyeing the other Fae in front of him, that did sound like something he would do, it must have been really good Fae whiskey for Faraday not to clearly remember that night.

"I would like to buy my horse back. Besides Jack won't take anyone else but me as a rider," Faraday informed the other Fae. "Though I am light of funds at the moment," the leprechaun crossed his arms Faraday sighed. "It seems we have ourselves a Mexican standoff only it's with two Fae, and I'm not sure how that will end."

"Wi'dth you walking away, without your horse," the leprechaun said and put his hand on his gun.

Faraday tensed his own hands going to his guns, "now why did you have to go and touch your gun for? We were in the middle of a gentlemen's negotiation."

The two Fae stared each other down. Faraday weighed his options, he could reveal his true self to the leprechaun and get his horse back no problem, but that would draw attention to himself that he didn't want, his second option was to kill the other Fae and take Jack back. He was not above killing for the Aughisky _,_ Jack has already proven he would do the same for Faraday and Jack was the only being Faraday trusted to have his back.

"How much for his horse?"

Faraday glanced over and saw the Vampire bounty hunter from the saloon on a black horse.

"Twenty-five for the horse, seven and two bits for the saddle" the leprechaun informed the bounty hunter.

"Our paths cross again Vampire," Faraday said just as two humans came riding up on the bounty hunters other side "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The was a yell from the pen then the wrangler was thrown from the pen and landed in between Faraday and the leprechaun with a hole in his shirt and a chunk of flesh missing from his arm.

"Took a job, now I'm looking for some men to join me"

Faraday glanced at Jack who was standing behind the leprechaun looking at Faraday with a look of disdain.

"Is there money in it?" Faraday asked

The woman threw a black saddle bag at Faraday, who caught it and weighted the bag in his hands before opening the bag and looking in, making sure to keep the view from the leprechaun.

"Who's she?" Faraday asked jerking his head in the woman's direction

"Joan of Arc," The vampire replied with a straight face

Faraday raised an eyebrow, _a hunter?_ the vampire's expression didn't change, but his eyes communicated _yes_.

"My name's Emma Cullen and this is my associate Teddy Q." the human woman answered

"Well, I do have an affinity for shiny things," Faraday said and threw the woman back the bag. "Is it difficult?"

"Impossible."

"How many you got so far?"

"Two"

"What them?"

"You and me."

Faraday looked back at the vampire in surprise raising both eyebrows in surprise, _well this is going to interesting._

_ <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< _

The group rode out of Amador City as soon as Faraday had Jack saddled, Faraday couldn't help but smirk mockingly at the leprechaun as Jack stood still and allowed Faraday to put his tack on him. No one spoke until the city was far behind them, though Faraday did start humming a jaunty tune, Chisolm and his horse ignored him while the two humans gave him strange looks, Jack snorted and got into a rhythm that made it impossible for Faraday to continue.

"Sending a woman to gather guns is not very chivalrous," Faraday commented as he rode Jack up next to the possible hunter, Faraday scratched his wrist.

"I volunteered," She answered coolly "insisted actually."

Faraday studied her, the way she held herself, rode, and held no fear of either himself or the Vampire she hired, unlike her companion.

"You a hunter Mrs. Cullen?" Faraday asked, it was rude and insensitive, but no one has ever accused Faraday or any other Fae of being anything less. She fixed him with another steely look.

"Ex."

"What about you kid?" Faraday asks turning around to look and the other human

"No sir," the kid answered, "but someone has to stop him, and he killed my best friend."

Faraday raised an eyebrow at the two of them, then kicked Jack up to catch up with the Vampire in black.

"Lot of fire in them," Faraday said, Chisolm, looked at him then away. "Begs the question," Faraday continued "whose execution do we seek?"

"Bartholomew Bogue."

Faraday wasn't often taken off guard, but the Vampire's answer did just that. Chisolm got several paces ahead of Faraday before Faraday urged Jack back up next to the Vampire.

"Bart Bogue? The overly ambitious, low level, crossroad demon?"

"I don't think he thinks himself as low level," Chisolm drawled

"I've run into pixies with more bite than he has," Faraday waved dismissively "but that does mean there's a lot of gold in this equation. But that gold doesn't do anyone much good if you're buried with it" Faraday spared a look at the two humans with them.

"If you want out, you can leave," Chisolm says "just leave my horse. Cause I paid for it."

Jack snorted angrily and snapped at Chisolm daring the Vampire to try it, Chisolm's Horse made a strange noise that was a mix of a growl and moan then snapped back at Jack. Neither monster moved to stop either horse, the ex-hunter watched them warily while her companion looked at both horses with a little bit of fear. The four of them stopped.

"Just speaking out loud," Faraday said to soothe Jack's anger. The Aughisky hadn't forgotten or forgiven Faraday for losing him the other Fae.

"Twenty miles east of here, Volcano Springs a supply station. Look for a Cajun by the name of Robicheaux" Chisolm said, Faraday perked up.

"Goodnight Robicheaux?" Faraday asked for confirmation

"That's right," Chisolm said neutrally

"The Angel of Death,"

"Meet me outside of Junction City in three days," Chisolm says "if I ain't there then it means I'm dead and you can keep my horse."

Faraday watched with amusement as the Vampire and the former hunter rode north toward the mountains, Faraday shook his head then lead the other human toward Volcano City.


	2. "If you're lost out where the lights are blinding Caught in all, the stars are hiding..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As much fun as watching you two is, we are the need to move on," Goodnight spoke up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title coming from Lindsey Sterling's "That's when something wild calls you home." which is also where I got the name for this fic.
> 
> I don't own any character, I am not making any money from this. I am just borrowing these characters and playing in the sandbox.

Vasquez was itching to get back to his homeland, he was tired of running from bounty and monster hunters alike. Vasquez was currently holding out in a cabin in the mountains with the body of a bounty hunter, eating as much of the bounty hunter as he dared not knowing when he would have to run again. Vasquez raised one of the man's fingers to eat it when he sensed two beings approach his hideout, a Vampire and a human, an unusual combination. Vasquez scowled but slipped out of the cabin into the woods concealing himself from them. Vasquez waited as the two moved into the cabin, Vasquez moved quickly to his horse taking great care to hide his presence from the Vampire as he took the rope off his saddle and moved back toward the cabin waiting for one of them to come back out, preferably the human, since the rope wouldn't do much against the Vampire. It was the human female who stumbled back out of the cabin, Vazquez threw the rope around the woman and pulled the lasso tight around her feet pulling them out from under her. Vazquez pulled his gun and pointed it at the Vampire who had his hands up, then he noticed the gun on the woman's side.

"Gun. The Gun!" Vasquez demanded

"Give it to him," The Vampire told the woman

The woman glared but did as she was told and took off her gun, Vasquez kicked it away out of her reach, then eyed the Vampire. They both ignored the dead body.

"A monster hunting a monster," Vasquez rumbled

"Not originally" The Vampire drawled

"Then why are you here?" Vasquez asked his curiosity peaked

"You been sleeping in here?" The Vampire countered

"He doesn't snore much," Vasquez shrugged

"You Vasquez?" The Vampire asked Vasquez narrowed his eyes

"What's this to you? You're not hunting me," Vasquez growled

"Just making sure I'm talking to the right man," The Vampire answered

"No!" The woman protested

"Shh, shh" Vasquez shushed keeping a good hold on the rope as she struggled, the Vampire walked closer to them. "You a bounty hunter?" Vasquez asked observing the Vampire in black

"Duly sworn warrant officer," The Vampire corrected

"No gun?"

"No need,"

The two eyed each other, then Vasquez chuckled.

"Got a business proposition for you."

"Does this business involve her?" Vasquez asked just a little curious as to why the Vampire had a human with him.

"Yes, it does," The Vampire answered "She's the boss"

"Ooh," Vasquez's expression changed from a leer to curiosity when he looked at her.

"Wipe that smile off your face," The woman snapped

Then before either monster could react she had a knife out and cut the rope around her feet then kicked out and knocked Vasquez's feet out from under him. Vasquez went down with a surprised grunt, when he looked up the woman stood with a gun in her hand pointed at him the Vampire stood there looking at the woman with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm looking for monsters to help me with a job," The woman said coolly "I do not appreciate being talked about like I'm not present. If you are Vasquez then you have a five-hundred-dollar bounty on your head for killing a ranger."

The two monsters looked at the woman in surprise, she rolled her eyes.

"I got to Amador City before you mister Chisolm, we talked to the sheriff"

"Hunter," Vasquez breathed

"Ex-hunter," The woman said

Vasquez stared at the former hunter in front of him, then he laughed, put his gun away and looked at the Vampire.

"You're loco friend,"

" _Si,_ "

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Faraday and his human companion rode into Volcano Springs just after noon, and it was just as lively as any other supply station Faraday had ever been to. As they stopped by the livery corral Faraday noticed a large crowd gathered at another corral at the other end of town, Faraday could tell that all of the men gathered around the outside were human he could sense that there were two monsters nearby. With the sixth sense for trouble and mischief Faraday sauntered over to the corral with the young human following him, Faraday lays his arms over the top rail of the corral gate and took in the scene. Three men stood in the corral, one a white man with his back to the crowd who had to be the referee, another white man and an Oriental man facing each other, Faraday dismissed the man facing the oriental man. The Oriental was one of the monsters Faraday had sensed, Faraday didn't know what he was, though he was unfamiliar with the Oriental monsters as he had no desire to ever head to that part of the world. Faraday looked around for the second monster when a commotion from the Oriental monster's challenger grabbed his attention.

"Why don't we do it for real?" The human asked

The Oriental monster stopped walking back to a man sitting on the top fence rail, who was presumably the monster's partner and the second monster Faraday sensed. There was some murmuring among the crowd most of them trying to tell the man not to go through with what he just said.

"Come on, you scum-sucking runt of a man!" The human insulted

Faraday smirked and snickered earning him odd looks from his human companion and the others around him. Faraday shook his head, that dumb human had no idea what he just challenged, unconsciously Faraday scratched his wrist.

"Double or nothing!" The man called again

"It's your funeral, Arcade," the Referee said

"Fool," Faraday muttered just loud enough for Teddy Q to hear him

"Double or nothing!" Arcade yelled again ignoring everyone

The two monsters shared a look then the Oriental one walked back to where he stood before. He took off his hat then his gun belt putting them both on the ground next to him, Faraday leaned forward eagerly awaiting the outcome to this fight. With a nod from the Oriental, the Referee raised his gun and fired. The human went for his gun, but the monster was faster and had him stabbed through his heart with the silver pin from his hair. The humans around him vocalized their disbelief and Faraday cackled. The Oriental monster met Faraday's eyes who sent him a sharp tooth smirk which the other monster replied with a nod. The second monster hopped down from the fence and walked over to the humans standing on the outside of the pen, taking off his hat and collecting the winnings.

"Goodnight Robicheaux?" Faraday called out as the monster walked passed, he didn't say anything. "Sam Chisolm sent us"

That got the _Guédé_ to turn around and acknowledge Faraday, the Southern monster eyed him and the little human standing close to him.

"Meet us at the Saloon in five minutes"

Faraday nodded then walked off making sure little Teddy Q was following him.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The four met in the corner of the Saloon net to the entrance where the barber usually held court. The barber was nowhere to be seen as Goodnight Robicheaux lounged in the chair and his Oriental monster friend sat at the table next to him eating.

"Duly sworn warrant officer from Wichita, Kansas and seven other states. Do we have the same Vampire?" Robicheaux asked

"Yeah, believe we do" Faraday swallowed his drink and answered

"Should we talk somewhere more private?" Teddy Q asked nervously

"I like it right here, Billy you like it here?" Robicheaux asked his companion as Faraday smirks, Rocks nodded handing Robicheaux the Opium cigarette he was smoking.

"How'd y'all meet?" Teddy asked as Faraday took a drink and shook his head at the human's naiveness.

"Ooh, how did we meet Billy?" Robicheaux chuckled "Was serving a warrant on him for the Northern Pacific Railroad."

Faraday snorted and grinned mischievously at the two of them, "Really? That’s how a Southern spirit of the dead nicknamed the Angel of Death and, whatever your Oriental friend here is, met?"

The little human sitting with them looked at their two companions with shock, Rocks sent Faraday a look while Robicheaux grinned.

"Crossed paths about halfway through the war, I was with a group of greys that had been captured by the blues. They were treating us real nasty when this petite son of a bitch comes walking into the clearing and takes out the blues barehanded. Thought to myself then and there that this was a monster to befriend, not make an enemy of" Robicheaux explained sending a found look to Rocks.

Faraday whistled while Teddy looked conflicted.

"You make living off his alley fights?" Teddy asked

"Equal shares, between fight Goody, helps me navigate the white man's prejudices," Rocks said in monotone

"Mhmm, I keep him employed and he keeps me on the level," Robicheaux says wiggling the cigarette in his hand.

"Mr. Chisolm told us to come fetch you, not-"

Faraday placed a hand on the young human's shoulder stopping him from continuing his sentence, "Kid if you want to keep breathing I wouldn't finish that sentence."  

Teddy looked between Faraday and the two other monster, both of whom were looking a little to calm for Faraday's taste.

"Wherever I go, Billy goes" Robicheaux states

"Yes, sir," Teddy says

"Then we understand each other," Robicheaux with a sharp grin looking at them all

"Well," Faraday says breaking the silence "day-and-a-half ride to Junction City. We got two days, I say let's do a half day of drinking."

That pulled a cheerful laugh from Robicheaux who pointed at Faraday, "I like you."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

A day and a half later the three monsters and a human rode to the meeting spot outside of Junction City, Faraday had never been so glad to see another monster in his entire life then he was at this particular moment. Faraday has never met another creature as fond of their own voice as Goodnight Robicheaux appeared to be, and Faraday was including himself, Robicheaux had spent the day and a half ride pulling everything about their job from Faraday and Teddy then when that ran out the _Guédé_ split his time trying to find out what type of Fae Faraday is and messing with their human companion. Faraday drank the last of his good alcohol when they finally came to a stop at the camp, happy to have the southerner's attention off of him and on someone else, being just a little bit drunk it took Faraday longer than normal to realize that Chisolm had another monster with him, an old one, maybe one as old as him. Seeing an opportunity to have some fun, and to learn things about his new companions Faraday played up his drunkenness.

"Sam," Faraday clears his throat "that's uh, Billy. He came with Goodnight." Faraday struggled to get off Jack, who snorted at him and adjusted his stance playing along with his rider. Faraday grinned, hidden from the others, then patted Jack's side silently promising the horse a treat, Faraday walked over to Chisolm staggering just a little to keep up his charade. "Pretty nifty with 'em pig stickers," Faraday staged whispered to the Vampire.

Chisolm gives Faraday a flat, unimpressed look then turned to the new monster who was watching the two of them. Faraday's first thought was  _oh god a Mexican_ his next was  _a Mexican that smells like gold?_ The Mexican monster was watching Faraday warily with one hand on his gun and his other on a silver medallion that hung around his neck, the other monster couldn't be more than an inch shorter than Faraday himself.

"Behave," came the order from Faraday's right.

Faraday looked at the Vampire who looked steadily back at the Fae without blinking. Faraday pouted, his whole demeanor changed, the Vampire had seen right through the Fae's act and was unwilling to let him play any longer. With a huff, Faraday turned back to the other monster acting less drunk than he had before and grinned impishly at him and caught a whiff of gold again but with the added scent of . . .  a curse?

"What do we have here?" Faraday purred walking closer to the other. "No Chupacabra has ever smelt like cursed treasure."

"What of you _cabrón_?" The monster rumbled, "what kind of creature knows what cursed treasure smells like?"

The Mexican's eyes went grey and the pupil became thinly slitted like a snake's, Faraday's smile turned sharp some of his pointed teeth showing and his eyes went gold slitted like a cat's.

"As much fun as watching you two is, we are the need to move on," Goodnight spoke up

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"What a merry band we make!" Robicheaux called as they made their way to find another monster. "Me a _Guédé_ , Chisolm a Vampire, my dear Billy a mysterious oriental guardian," Robicheaux sends Rocks a wink, "a drunk Fae, a finder of cursed treasure, an ex-hunter out for revenge, and her gentleman caller. This is going to end fire, but my what an explosion it will be." Robicheaux chuckled.

" "Finder of cursed treasure"? _Cabrón_ I am an _El Culebrón_ , more than a "finder of cursed treasure"." Vasquez spits, but there is a smirk curling on the edges of his mouth.

Faraday twist in his saddle to look back at the Mexican and the Southerner riding behind him.

"And what _mon ami_ is an _El Culebrón_?" Robicheaux drawls, from his perch on his bay, sounding curious.

"A devourer of all and guardian of riches," Vasquez replied with a smirk

"What a charming thought," Robicheaux muttered looking at Rocks, "I sense we are bonding.

All the monsters chuckled, except for Chisolm, Faraday can't help the lingering look at the Mexican before he turns around. Jack turns his head back and snaps at Faraday's boots, he lets out an offended "Hey!" When he feels the sharp prick of the Aughisky teeth through his boot, Faraday hears a deep, rumbling laughter from behind him and knows it came from Vasquez. Faraday feels a shiver roll down his back at the sound, then shares a look with Jack who does the equivalent of a horse eye roll before facing forward again.

<<<<<<<

When they reach the supply station Chisolm sets about looking for a tracker by the name of Jack Horne. With some help, the group is pointed toward two young, human hunters who claimed to have killed the tracker and taken his rifle.

"We’re talking about the same Jack Horne?" Robicheaux questions in disbelief, "the Jack Horne. The legend Jack Horne."

"Legend?" One of the hunters' chuckles, "legend my ass."

"Yeah," the other agrees, "he might have killed three hundred Crow, but he ain't never met the pigeon brothers before."

The five monsters look at the brothers with different levels of disbelief and skepticism. It doesn't take long for Faraday starts to snicker which soon evolves into guffaws, he curls in on himself trying to muffle the sounds and almost falls off the steps he was sitting on but Vasquez grabs his shoulders to keep him from falling.

"Do you have the body?" Faraday finally asks as he leans back on Vasquez's leg still snickering.

"Well, no" One of the brother scowled at the laughing Fae. "Len here smashed a boulder over his head. Fell off a cliff."

"A rock? Not silver?" Faraday asks.

"No, why would we need silver?" The brother holding the rifle asks

Faraday senses the moment the other monsters catch on to what he already knew. There are plenty of legends about the tracker Jack Horne in both the human and monster communities, but what most humans didn't know was Jack Horne was no human. The Pigeon brother not holding the rifle opens his mouth, most likely to complain about them implying something when an ax embedded itself into his chest. Everyone turned to see a big man dressed in furs come out of the woods heading for the surviving Pigeon brother, the hunter cocked his gun but ended up tripping over his own feet and firing the shot into the air instead of at the oncoming monster. The new monster retrieved his rifle and as the remaining brother tried to crawl away, Horne hit him over the head with the butt of his rifle knocking him out, then crushed his skull with his foot.

"The Pigeon Brothers weren't famous very long," Robicheaux said causing chuckles from the monsters on the porch with him.

Faraday saw their two humans wince and share a look, he wondered if they regretted coming to find them now.

"These two ungodly creatures bashed me over the head with a rock and stole my property." the surprisingly high voice brought Faraday's attention back to the tracker who now had a hat on. " Robbed me of my possession. I trailed 'em for two days."

Faraday could smell the dried blood on the tracker and wondered if the hit and fall scrambled the other monster's brain.

"Mr. Horne, my name is Sam Chisolm we meet six years ago up in Cheyenne," Chislom said as Horne moved back to the other brother and pulled the ax out of his chest.

"Now, I got a right, by the lord and by the law to take back what belongs to me." Horne said looking at each of the group, "are we in agreement?"

"Yeah," Robicheaux says.

Vasquez held up his hands and moved back, taking Faraday's support so he had to catch himself with his hands before he fell.  

"You still collecting scalps?" Chisolm asked once Horne looked at him.

"The government don't pay a bounty on redskins anymore." Faraday remarks, "you must be out of work."

"Now, that's part of a whole 'nother story, ain't it?" Horne said to Chisolm

"Yes, it is," Chisolm responded

The other four monsters shared a look, _there_ was another story there.

"We're looking for some monsters, Mr. Horne, for a job," Chisolm said as Horne moved to the bay tied to the cabin. "Going after a demon name of Bartholomew Bogue. Thought you'd be interested."

No one says anything as Horne walks away with the horse, Teddy Q does move out of the monster's way as he walks past. Faraday waited until he was sure Horne was out of hearing range.

"I do believe that _bear_ was wearing _people's_ clothes." Faraday quips as he scratches his wrist, pulling laughs from the other monsters.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Vasquez found himself having more fun with the group of monsters than he thought he would. The guardian of the dead was a chatty fellow, though his companion that smelled like both water and fire was silent much like their Vampire leader, though the most interesting to Vasquez was the Fae. The Fae was loud and obnoxious, yes, but Vasquez has never met a Fae who could tell the treasure Vasquez had last been guarding was cursed by smell alone. It intrigued Vasquez and he found himself trading barbs with the Fae as they rode until they came to the land of a native tribe, everyone seemed to grow quiet, the humans most likely out of fear but the monsters grew quiet out of respect. In Mexico the natives had lived in harmony with the monsters and protected them from the foreign hunters that came, Vasquez assumed it was the same here from the way the others reacted.

The group settled for the night in a small canyon, each monster took care of their own mount while the young male human took care of both of the human's mounts. Vasquez fed his Amarilla some of the gold he stashed in his saddlebags.

"Your horse eats gold?"

Vasquez looks at the curious Fae over Amarilla's white back, Faraday is standing next to his own horse while watching Amarilla devour the gold Vasquez had given her.

" _Si,_ " Vasquez answers him "she is of the bloodline of Arion."

The Fae runs a critical eye over Vasquez's white mare, Faraday's horse snorts, not liking the Fae's attention on the other horse, then reaches out and bites at Faraday's arm.

"Ow!" Faraday yelps when the horse snags some flesh, "alright you, big nag I'll get you some food too."

With a cheerful wave, the Fae walks away with his horse leaving Vasquez to stare bemused after them.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Late that night the group settled into the canyon, the monsters spread themselves out across the canyon, not to close to each other but still managing to keep the only two humans in their group surrounded on each side for their safety. Chisolm and Goodnight kept the fire lit, sitting around it and keeping watch as they were the only two monsters that didn't need sleep. That's how Vasquez fell asleep with his hat over his face, trusting the other monsters to watch his back. Vasquez was jerked back into consciousness by the sound of guns being drawn and the smell of blood. Vasquez shot up when rocks clattered down into the camp annoying the arrival of the skin-changer they had approached the day before. The skin-changer motioned for them to be quiet then used hand signals to indicate someone else was approaching their camp.

The group turned to see a single rider approaching from the west, Vasquez caught two scents, one was similar to the guardian of the dead and the other was like that of an approaching storm. When the rider came into view the other monsters relaxed slightly at the sight of the young native, but they kept their weapons in hand. Chisolm called out to the young native in what Vasquez assumed was his native language, the Vampire started walking forward and handed Vasquez his gun as he passed him. Vasquez saw the new creature look the rest of them over as the Vampire approached him, the two had a short conversation in the native's language then Chisolm started talking in English. When the young native tossed the deer off his horse and shared it with the Vampire, Vasquez looked to his right and met the Fae's eyes, the two shared a look before looking back toward their leader and saw him walking back, Vasquez and the others put their guns away. Vasquez noticed out of the corner of his eyes the Fae scratch at his wrist.

"What'd he say?" Horne asked

"Said he's with us," Chisolm replied


	3. "You might have some bruises, And a few of scars, But you know you're gonna be okay..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faraday could just barely hear the crack of Robicheaux rifle and the Cajun's swearing under the sound of all the other gunfire and the blood pounding in his ears. It was a bloodbath, a massacre, and Faraday was enjoying himself, especially once he heard the earth under them rejoicing at the vengeance they were taking for the innocent blood spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title coming from Lindsey Sterling's "That's when something wild calls you home." which is also where I got the name for this fic.
> 
> I don't own any character, I am not making any money from this. I am just borrowing these characters and playing in the sandbox.

[Art by whereverigobillygoes](https://flic.kr/p/Nwrt9j)

"Now I must tell you that I'm more than happy to cooperate." Chisolm begins holding out his gun. "I can't say the same for my compadres behind you."

The first to move is Robicheaux, the _Guédé_ walking out to stand behind the men facing Chisolm and Billy. Faraday and Vasquez are next moving together on opposite sides of the street coming to a stop, they both leaned against the building they stood next to one hand going to their guns, Horne is next strolling down the alley to Rocks' right eating something.

"Quite a batch of strays," One of the Blackstone agents says.

"I'll say a prayer for you." Horne says softly, "you know, a little prayer." Horne demonstrates the word little with his hands.

Faraday grins widely flashing his sharp teeth, anticipation was building on both sides, there was going to be bloodshed and Faraday couldn't wait. Faraday was nearly bouncing on his toes with anticipation as he listened to Chisolm insult the Blackstone agents, all but one of whom, were human.

"You do know who we work for?" The lead agent said. "The force he can bring to bear?"

Faraday watched as that one comment drained all emotions but anger from their Vampire leader.

"You tell Bogue if he wants his town, come see me," Chislom stated.

The agents looked unimpressed, the lead one whistled, looking anxiously around when nothing happened.

"I don't think he heard you," Chislom said, " _Meh- koo_!"

The sharpshooter that had been on the building behind Chisolm and Billy fell off the building, dead, then an arrow embedded itself in an agent's shoulder. _Looks like the Comanche made it_ , Faraday thought with glee as the agent that was shot fell down dead, the Blackstone agents suddenly looked less confident. The atmosphere shifted, men shifted positions hands getting closer to their guns, Faraday heard footsteps above him and cocked his head to the side counting the footsteps. Chisolm sent his horse away from the street, there was a moment of stillness then one of the Blackstone's went for their gun.

Chisolm gets the first shots off. Faraday's first move is to shoot the men standing above him, Faraday senses the others make their moves, Vasquez goes straight out into the street sending out bullets with deadly efficiency. Horne and Chisolm boxed men in between them cutting them down, both monster's eyes glowing red and gold respectively, Rocks dispatched men with his knives and a little bit of fire, the young warrior spirit keeps up high taking out the men with his arrows. Faraday could just barely hear the crack of Robicheaux rifle and the Cajun's swearing under the sound of all the other gunfire and the blood pounding in his ears. It was a bloodbath, a massacre, and Faraday was enjoying himself, especially once he heard the earth under them rejoicing at the vengeance they were taking for the innocent blood spilled. Faraday ends up back to back with Vasquez in the middle of the street, shooting men who tried to run and the ones who tried to go after Robicheaux as he was distracted. The fight didn't last much longer, both Vasquez and Horne sent three more men through windows, Red got another by the cemetery, Rocks got another as well. A rider galloped past Robicheaux, who didn't even raise his rifle.

"Goodnight you're letting one get away," Faraday hissed coming up behind him. Robicheaux blinked as if startled.

"Where?"

That's when Faraday realized the runaway must be some kind of Fae and using his glamour to hide from everyone. Faraday frowned in concentration reaching out mentally for . . . _ah, there he is!_ With a vicious yank, Faraday tore into the escaping Blackstone agent's glamour tearing it to pieces and revealing him to everyone else, beside him Robicheaux cursed raising his rifle but the death spirit only clipped the other Fae in the shoulder.

They were joined by Robicheaux's Billy as they walked back to the center of town, the other monster's arrival was silent but heralded by the faint smell of fire, Red climbed down from the rooftops while Horne walked out of the Saloon, Chisolm and Vasquez were already by the Hotel. The land around them was still singing her joy, Faraday rode along with the wave, a smirk firmly on his face as he slid up next to Vasquez.

"How'd we do?" Chisolm asked looking around.

"Five," Rocks uttered.

"Six," Faraday quipped.

"Two" Robicheaux added.

"Two unfortunates," Horne said.

Red said something in Comanche, Faraday grinned and translated before Chisolm could.

"The Comanche says four," the others looked at him, "what? Never said I couldn't understand him. Now, what about you _nathair_?" Faraday asks teasingly.

"Six, _pícaro_ " Vasquez answered. Faraday's eyes lit up with mischief as he held up seven fingers.

"Seven. I got seven." Vasquez scoffs, "You want to tie it up, vaquero?" Faraday asks turning toward him playfully.

"Say when _güero_ ," Vasquez replies.

The other monsters, besides Chisolm, watch the two of them square off in amusement or what comes close to amusement for Red and Rocks. Robicheaux leans into Rocks and whispers something in his ear that causes the oriental monster to gives the Cajun a flat look that makes the Cajun chuckle. Chisolm suddenly crouches down looking under a porch.

"Hey," Chisolm says quietly. The six other monster's attention turns to the man Chisolm talking to. "Come on out of there. Come on. Come on!" The man crawls out from under the porch, his hands going up. "Take off that gun belt," Chisolm orders "nice and easy." The man does as told, that's when Faraday notices the badge on the man's coat, his eyes narrowed. _This lily-lived human was the sheriff? This man was supposed to protect the town not hide when it was under attack, it was his responsibility! How could he shrink from his duty and leave-_ a large, calloused hand grips the back of Faraday's neck breaking him out of his thoughts. Faraday notices Robicheaux inches from his right side and Red at his back, Faraday sucks in a breath and shakes off Vasquez's hand and moves to stand by Chisolm's left. The other fall into line Robicheaux, Rocks and Horne to Chisolm's right with Vasquez and Red standing on Faraday's left side. "Take off that badge too."

"I-I-I'm still sheriff. Duly elected." The human stuttered, Faraday hissed viciously causing the human to jump.

"Consider this a recall," Chisolm says over the sound of Faraday's hissing "enough." Chisolm snaps at Faraday who stops hissing and settles for glaring at the human if Faraday wasn't hiding himself the human would have been a pile of ash. "Now, you're going to deliver a message to your boss."

"Mister, you already sent him a message. Only you're not gonna like his answer," the former sheriff said "he doesn't make deals for things that are already his. He's just going to send as many men as it takes to squash you flat." The human added as if he was trying to change the Vampire's mind, Chisolm glared at the man his eyes turning red.

"We'll be waiting for him. In the meantime, tell him this: Ivory Coast, West Africa. Say it." Faraday saw Robicheaux shoot Chisolm a look.

"Ivory Coast, West Africa"

"You tell him if he doesn't show up himself, he ain't nothing but a yellow-bellied, sapsucking coward." The six monsters blinked at their leader, those were some strong words for a simple crossroads demon. "Go on, git." The human walked off quickly leaving the town and its new protectors behind him.

 <<<<<<<

Their ex-hunter employer comes riding into town and Faraday makes himself scarce, his emotions still running high, Faraday went to get the horses. Jack nearly plows Faraday over when the Fae gets close to the cluster of trees where they had left them.

"Easy, Jack," Faraday says running his hands down the Aughisky's neck Faraday noticed that Chisolm's Horse had rejoined the group, Jack nudged him hard causing him to stumble back some. "Hey!" Faraday protests, Jack snorts then stomps his foot, and gives Faraday a look no normal horse should be able to.  "I guess you can smell the blood, huh?" Jack nickers and is echoed by Chisolm's Horse, Goodnight's mare, and Rock's gelding.

"I believe they all can _güero_ " a voice rumbles from behind Faraday. Glancing over his shoulder Faraday sees the _El Culebrón_ walking up to him, Faraday gives him a tight smile then turns back to Jack who huffs at him and nips at his vest. Vasquez walks to his own mare who nips at his pockets in search of gold, Faraday assumes. "Alright, _güero?_ "

"Why wouldn't I be?" Faraday sends Vasquez a smirk hoping to appease the other monster, so the subject would be dropped. Vazquez raises an eyebrow clearly knowing what the Fae was trying to do and was not impressed, neither, apparently, were the horses. Horse made a low groaning noise that was echoed by Robicheaux's mare, if either of the two monsters had been human the sound would have caused them to shiver in fear. The black horse shoved passed them followed closely by the bay mare and the sorrel gelding. Jack clamped down on Faraday's arm and started dragging his rider after other three horses, Faraday protested the entire time but couldn't get out of his bay's hold, Vasquez followed them, amused, with his mare and the last two mounts.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

As far as dinners go this wasn't the worst one Faraday has ever been to, though with only four of the seven monsters actually eating it tends to make things awkward for humans. Faraday, Rocks, Horne, and Vasquez happily consumed the food they were brought, Chisolm sat at the head of the table watching them and the rest of the room as he sipped some whiskey, Red eyed the food with distaste, and Robicheaux was leaning back in his chair next to Rocks happily drinking some kind alcohol, a kind that Faraday has never seen, and he wasn't even totally sure where he got it from and smoking one of Rocks' cigarettes.  

"So," Robicheaux starts Rocks send him a look which the _Guédé_  ignores his eyes focused on the Faraday, "just what type of Fae are you, _mon ami_?" Faraday paused, food halfway to his mouth, he blinks at Robicheaux.

"Whuts it to you?" Faraday asks then takes a bite.

"Just want to know what we're working with," Robicheaux says. "Seelie, Unseelie? You were awful bloodthirsty during the skirmish so I'm guessing Unseelie, but are you a Brownie? Pixie? Leprechaun? Imp?" Faraday tenses, the fork bending in his white-knuckled grip.

"Mind your own damn business Robicheaux," Faraday snaps standing up "and keep your damn fool southern nose out of where it don’t belong!" Faraday knocks his chair back and storms out.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The next morning Faraday sat on a grassy hill outside of town Jack was lying beside him, Faraday was leaning against his right shoulder, the two of them are watching as what looked like the entire town left. Jack sees his rider scratch at his wrist, the Aughisky grabs the hand with his teeth stopping his rider from scratching, his rider looks as if he's going to protest Jack grabbing him when his rider notices his wrist which has angry red marks from his nails. Jack's rider slumps, sighs, then pats Jack with his free hand and turns back toward the human town, Jack lets his hand go.

"Well, Jack looks as if the good people of Rose Creek have decided to run."

Jack snorted and snaps his teeth.

"Our dear employer can't be the only hunter or former hunter in this town."

Jack grunts.

"Oh, come on, that's giving them to much credit!"

Jack nickers then hits Faraday with his tail.

"Watch it, oat-eater" Faraday shoves at Jack's head, Jack snaps playfully at him.

"Still, we could have stood a small chance if some of them stayed."

Jack lifted his head looking toward the town and let out a neigh.

"Ouch!" Faraday grumbled covering his ears, Faraday hears an answering neigh and looks to see Vasquez coming toward them on his white mare. Faraday slumps back against Jack who makes a happy groaning noise as the two get closer.

"Hiding out _güero_?" Vasquez calls

"Just enjoying the sight of our chance to win riding away," Faraday answers lazily. The Mexican monster snorts as he slips off his horse, Jack gets up and wanders over to her dumping Faraday on the ground. The Fae lets out an exaggerated pained groan, Vasquez laughs at him then sits down next to him, Faraday shivers at the sound.

"Not all of them have left, some humans have stayed" Vasquez informs him, "our employer is very persuasive."

"Hmmm," Faraday hums looking up at him through half-lidded eyes "but can they fight?"

"They brought pitchforks." Faraday cackles and Vasquez looks down at him with warm amusement. The two stare at each other, electricity seems to pass between the two, Vasquez leans down toward Faraday, one of the horses snorted behind them. Faraday is jerked back to awareness dread fills his stomach and he rolls away jumping to his feet.

"Well, let's get back" Faraday starts walking back toward town and whistles for Jack who comes trotting up to Faraday falling into step with him. Damn it, Faraday cursed himself, _you're a dumb fool,_ Faraday curses himself to the underworld and back, _you can't get attached_.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

"Good lord, not a one knows their right from their left," Faraday mutters rubbing a tired hand over his eyes, Rocks grunts in agreement from his right side. The group had stopped for lunch at the saloon, Faraday and Billy had been the only two to attempt to start training the men, Faraday was complaining, Rocks was agreeing without words and the others watched them with amusement not quite believing the humans were that bad. Red, who was sitting to on his left, had spent the day scouting around close to town, Chisolm and Horne had spent the morning in the saloon strategizing with the leaders of the town, and Vasquez was helping with the construction going on around town.

"They can't be that bad," Robicheaux drawled from Rocks other side "just because they're not up to monster standards."

"Your funeral," Faraday mutters, then unknowingly scratches his wrist. His action, however, is caught by more than one of the others.

 <<<<<<<

Faraday and Chisolm are watching Robicheaux as the _Guédé_ attempted to teach the men how to shoot. It was not going well.

"Jesus wept!" Faraday exclaimed in disbelief around his cigar.

"Reload!" Robicheaux orders.

"Statistically speaking, Vampire, they should've hit something." Faraday comments to Chisolm.

"Y'all are starting to piss me off!" Robicheaux starts walking up and down the line, "how many times I got to tell you to keep your foot underneath you?" Robicheaux says to the man who had fallen back after firing off a shot, "Schoolteacher take that hat off your head." Robicheaux continued that way tearing into the men "Teddy I expect more from you son; the recoil is to be absorbed not shunned."

"I'm ain't shunning a damn thing, sir," Teddy snaps, Faraday raises an eyebrow.

"You trying to make me angry? Is that what it is? Do you-" a gun going off interrupted Robicheaux, "That's the second time for you. Go make me some eggs."

"The damn hammer . . ." The man tried to protest

"No! I don't wanna hear it!" Robicheaux interrupts and sends the man on his way.

"Maybe they need a demonstration!" Faraday called out, that caused Goodnight to pause and look at the Fae. "You are Goodnight Robicheaux," Faraday walked over to Robicheaux with a Rifle "a monster with twenty-three confirmed kills at Antietam, and who was nicknamed 'The Angel of Death'."

"Really?" Robicheaux asked in exasperation, Faraday nodded, Robicheaux eyed the Fae who just smirked at him. Finally, the _Guédé_ took the rifle and fired.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"These will do nicely," Faraday said, with maybe a little too much glee if the look Chisolm sent him was any indication. The group had gone to the mine to recruit the miners who, as it turns out, were not all human, amongst the pitiful souls they saved there was at least three dwarves, two bluecaps, two trolls, and a nymph. Out of the able-bodied men at the mine, the eight monsters and twelve humans decided to come back to the town and fight. As the men gathered their things the seven had searched through the camp, where the Oriental came across a shed full of dynamite. "I've always wanted to blow something up."

"Make sure it's not us _p_ _ícaro_ ," Vasquez quipped, Faraday flashed him a toothy grin, scratches his wrist as he moves to help carry out the dynamite. With the monster's strength they got the wagon loaded quickly, gathered the men, and headed back toward town, Faraday swung up behind Vasquez. Faraday had left Jack on the other side of the creek, both Fae could sense the iron in the camp, Jack had tried to insist on carrying Faraday into the mining camp but Faraday had shot the idea down instantly knowing how much pain it would cause his friend, hell even Faraday was uncomfortable in the presence of so much iron and he had a hell of a lot more tolerance for the stuff than the Aughisky did. Speaking of Faraday's mount, as soon as they crossed the back over Jack ran up to the _n_ _athair's_ gold-eating mount side, grinning Faraday hauls himself into his saddle.

"Thanks for the ride amigo," Faraday tips his hat at Vasquez who snorts at him.

"Not too _rough_ for you?" Vasquez . . . _purrs_ . Faraday blinks, _is he . . . flirting?_ Unable to help himself Faraday leers at the other monster, leaning toward him.

"I like it _rough_ ,"

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"Stupid. So stupid!" Faraday hissed as he paced in front of Jack. After bringing the dynamite back Faraday went off on his own and found himself a ways out of town next to a small pond. Faraday threw his hat to the ground and ran his hands through his hair, "don't get attached it only leads to heartbreak."  

Jack nickers.

"I know Jack, but if we survive this we'll have to leave 'em"

Jack moans then snorts.

"It's too dangerous, you know that, if _they_ found out about them they'd be as good as dead." Faraday sighs and presses his forehead against the Aughisky, Faraday hand goes to scratch his wrist but is stopped by the Fae horse who presses closer to his rider. Unnoticed by the two Fae was the young Native monster who had followed them and now observes them unnoticed. Red cocks his head, watching them, then nods turns and walks away.

 <<<<<<<<<<

Faraday hated planning for war. Oh, he knew it was important, and he was as good at it, but he hated having to plan, he didn't envy Chisolm one bit. Once the seven of them decided that they would force Bogue and his men into the center of town, they and the townspeople started building their traps and fortifying the town. They dug trenches, put sandbags on the balcony of buildings for the men to fire from, the seven of them also looked the church over to see if there was anything left for Robicheaux to stand on. Chislom was careful not to let any bare skin touch anything in the church. Once that was done they started construction on the church making it so Robicheaux had a firm place to stand and reinforcing the walls. Faraday was over by the livery taking care of the Monster's mounts, so a town folk didn't get a chunk taken out of them, when Red appeared beside him.

"Red," Faraday acknowledges the younger monster. The younger warrior grunts then reaches out and grips the back of Faraday's neck, the Fae jerks in surprise. "What-" Faraday starts in confusion only for the horses to circle around the two of them. The four taller horses, Vasquez's, Jack, Horne's, and Red's, got in front of them blocking them from the human's view with the smaller three, Chisolm's, Robicheaux's, and Rock's, circled in behind them. "Red-"

"You need it,"

"What!? No, I-"

" _Nunupi_ ," Red whispers his grip firm on the back of Faraday's neck "You need, I offer." Faraday freezes, shock flooding his body. When Faraday does nothing Red sighs, "I will not tell. You cannot hurt me, take." Faraday gives a jerky nod, takes a deep breath, then takes what Red is offering, what Faraday needs and has gone so long without.

<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Red leaves soon after he helps Faraday, going to scout for Bogue's army, while Faraday and Vasquez go about laying the dynamite all over the town and some hidden in the surrounding land. It was as they were hiding some dynamite near the almost done trenches that Faraday realized how easy and quickly the earthwork was going, pausing as he was running the wire Faraday cackled.

" _Pícaro_?" The treasure guardian questioned

"The land," Faraday said with a sharp tooth grin, "she's softening for us. Making it easier to dig and hide the dynamite." Vasquez blinks at the grinning Fae then looks down at the ground under his feet.

"How can you know this? Is it a Fae trait?"

"It is a Fae trait, my gold hoarding friend," Faraday tips his hat to the ground around them, "I can feel her. She's quite vengeful at the moment and is more than willing to help us lay traps for the crossroads demon." Vasquez nods then tips his own hat to the ground. Faraday feels a flash of amusement then fondness from the earth at Vasquez's move.

"I think you just earned yourself an admirer," Faraday snarks as the two of them get back to laying the wire.

"Only one _güero_?"

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

That evening everyone, not just Faraday, seemed to be in a good mood. Those of their group still in town were sitting a table in the middle of the saloon having a much livelier time then the town folks around them, while not eating as he normally would Faraday was enjoying the same spirits as the rest of the monsters. Goodnight had somehow acquired, maybe through his _Guédé_ magic, a bottle of some of the most expensive alcohol Faraday has ever seen, which meant really only one thing, it could get them drunk. And boy were they drunk, Goodnight was laying all over his Billy, Sam, Horne, and even Billy laughed at one of his shitty jokes, and Vasquez, well, there was no mistaking how close the other monster was pressed up against Faraday just like there was no mistaking that Faraday was letting him. With a grin, Faraday pulled his cards out from inside his vest and flourished them for the other monsters to see.

"Anyone for a game of chance?"

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

By the time Faraday finally calls it a night the humans had been gone for hours, Sam and Horne called it an hour ago, Goodnight and Billy departed not long after them leaving Faraday to play a surprisingly challenging game with their Mexican. After tucking his cards away Faraday stands up, or tries to, he sways dangerously on his feet. Faraday hears a rumble of laughter from his right then a pair of large, rough hands catch him and pull him close to another warm body.

"Trying to take advantage of me, Vas?" Faraday says, a little slurred as he blinks at the slightly shorter monster. Vas chuckles.

"I am not the kind to take advantage of damsels in distress." Vas rumbles while swaying a little himself, Faraday makes an offended noise and is about to retort when he caught a surprising sent in the air.

"Since you are such a gentleman," Faraday leans further into the other monster and looks at him from under his lashes. "Could escort me to my room? You wouldn't want anyone else taking advantage of little 'ol me?"

"Of course, dear lady," Vas says then tries to bow, but with the amount of alcohol in his system, he almost falls over. Faraday giggles and catches him.

"My hero," Faraday giggles then the two of them stumbled their way up the stairs toward their rooms.

They make it to Faraday's door first, the drunk Fae fumbles with opening the door but when he does open it he pulls Vas in after him. The _El Culebrón_ stumbles after the Fae, chuckling as he does, the two stumble around until they fall into a tangle of limbs on the Fae's bed, Vas is mostly laying on top of Faraday with his face pressed into the Fae's neck. Vas tries to pull himself away but Faraday wraps his arms tightly around the other monster pulling him back down and presses his face into the other monster's dark hair.

"Stay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pícaro, Spanish for imp  
> Nathair, Irish Galic for snake  
> Nunupi, Comanche name for "little people"
> 
> Please tell me if any of these are wrong!


	4. "If you face the fear that keeps you frozen, Chase the sky into the ocean, That's when something wild calls you home, home..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Reminds me of something my wife told me once," Jack said suddenly gaining the monsters attention who, besides Sam, had been unaware he had been married. " Beware making friends with the Fae for they are not always what they seem. The Seelie are not always benevolent and helpful, just as the Unseelie are not always malicious and spiteful. But if you do manage to befriend one, you have gained a most powerful and terrifying ally. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tile coming from Lindsey Sterling's "That's when something wild calls you home." which is also where I got the name for this fic.
> 
> I don't own any character, I am not making any money from this. I am just borrowing these characters and playing in the sandbox.

Faraday woke the next morning with a nasty hangover and a large warm body pressed up against him. Faraday hummed and nuzzled his face into the head of dark hair on his chest on his way back to the land of sleep, that is until the night before came back to him and with it the realization of who exactly was in his bed. In the blink of an eye the Fae was wide awake and pressed up against the door, Vas grumbled from his loss of pillow but curled back up around the pillow Faraday and been using and quietened. Faraday breathed out a quiet sigh of relief and slumped back against the door. _Well at least we are both fully clothed_ , Faraday thought after he looked down at himself with another sigh Faraday looked back at his bed and the monster in it, _he looks cute like this_ Faraday thought then cursed himself.

"Don't get attached," Faraday chided himself then Vas made a soft noise and nuzzled the pillow he was cuddling. "Damn it," Faraday had to get out the room and away from the adorable sleeping monster in his bed that was making him break all his own rules. Faraday was about to leave his room when the sleeping monster made a rather sleepy, grumpy noise that reminded Faraday of his hangover and the Fae realized that if he felt like shit then Vas would as well after all the _El Culebrón_ matched him drink for drink. "You're going soft Joshua," Faraday muttered to himself as he used a bit of his Fae magic to summon up some food for Vas _when had the other monster become Vas?_ Faraday used just a little bit more magic to make sure the coffee and food would still be warm by the time the other monster would wake up then finally slipped out of the room.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Faraday found himself outside of town near where their skin-changer made his camp.

"Might as well come on in, the fish is almost done" Jack called out. Faraday walked, not sheepishly but something close to it, into the camp and sat down in the spot that the other monster pointed too. "There isn't that better than lurking around?"

"I guess so," Faraday mutters

"So, what brings you out here?" Jack asks

"Who says there's something?" Faraday counters, Jack's gelding snorts at Faraday and gives him a sharp whack with his nose as he passed to snag some fish from the fire.

"Ah, don't mind Ezekiel he just doesn't like it when people lie to me," Jack as he hands Faraday another fish, Faraday blinks as he accepts the fish.

"He can tell when people lie?"

"Mhm," Jack answers "he's a gift from Apollo."

Faraday choked on the bite of fish he just took, "he's one of Apollo's sun horses?"

"Yes, he is" Jack confirmed

"How did you get one of his horses? He guards those beasts like a dragon guards his treasure."

"My wife," Jack starts "she was a seer, one of Apollo's Delphi." Faraday is quiet after Jack's confession.

"None of the books or rumors said that you were married," Faraday says softly

"No, they don't but I was, even had two children, a boy and a girl." Jack chuckles "my boy was a seer like his momma, my little girl took after me." The two sat in silence for a time after that, each lost in their own thoughts. Jack turns and looks at Faraday, "does the reason you are out here have anything to do with why I can smell Vasquez on you?"

"We didn't do anything!" Faraday says immediately

"Son I know that. I would be able to smell if you had, and I never said you had." Faraday blushes and looks away from the skin-changer, Jack sighs. "Son, I might not be as old as you are but I've been around for a long time if you tell me what's bothering you I might be able to help."

Faraday gives a humorless laugh, "I doubt anyone can help me with my problem." Faraday sighs and looks off in the distance, Jack and Ezekiel share a look, the gelding moves over to Faraday and nudges the Fae. Faraday raises up a hand and absently pets him.

"You like Vasquez, don’t you? He seems quite taken with you," Jack asks

" _God yes_ , more than I should"

"Then what's the problem son?"

"That is the problem Jack," Faraday says shoulders slumping, Ezekiel made a low rumbling noise in his chest and nuzzled the Fae. "I shouldn't like him, it's too dangerous for him, for anyone."

"Faraday-" Jack was cut off by Sam approaching them asking for their help putting the bell back in the church. From his spot, Jack saw the Fae's mask fall back into place as he jumped up with a cheerful grin and heads back toward town.

<<<<<<<<<<

Vasquez wakes slowly his head pounding and his mouth like cotton, Vasquez groans and curses Goodnight Robicheaux. Vasquez pressed his face deeper into his pillow but then he’s jerking upright, he’s alone but he remembers being with the _pícaro_ before he fell asleep, he looks around but does not see the other monster. Vasquez slumps, runs a hand over his face and through his hair, had he somehow scared Faraday away? He remembers the Fae telling him to stay last night but the other man had been very drunk, as he had been, maybe the Fae just naturally flirted with everyone? Vasquez had seen him flirt with the women in the town. Maybe that's what the Fae did? Flirt with everyone but only had  _relationships_ with women. The smell of fresh coffee and warm food finally caught Vasquez's attention, he turned his head and saw a plate of food with a cup of coffee on the bedside table. Vasquez grabbed the plate and the cup off the table, he felt a smile spread across his face and felt a small spark of hope start in his chest, Vasquez could sense Fae magic keeping the food and coffee fresh and hot till he woke up. And there was only one Fae in Rose Creek.

<<<<<<<<<<

The Church's bell was hung back up rather quickly with the monsters help. Goodnight and Teddy Q were up in the tower ready to tie the bell back into place, Sam and Vas were in the church with the bell helping to lift it up while Horne, Billy, and Faraday were outside in the street pulling on the rope to pull the bell up to the top of the tower. The group stood outside feeling rather proud of themselves and accepting water, for the monsters that needed it, from a couple of the children when Red came racing back into town. Red rattled off to Sam in Comanche, both Sam and Faraday tensed and while the others couldn't understand Red they got that whatever he said wasn't good based off how Sam and Faraday reacted to his news. Most of the town folks didn't seem to notice or pick up on the sudden tension from the seven monsters that came to help, the seven shared a look.

<<<<<<<<<<<

 

That night while the townspeople held a prayer vigil at the church Faraday went to the livery where the group’s mounts were stabled. Jack stuck his head over his stall door and whickered softly when he saw his rider, Faraday grinned and held out the roasted rabbit he brought his friend, Jack bobbed his head quickly, snorted, and stopped a hoof impatiently.

“Alright, I’m coming” grinning Faraday came close enough with the rabbit for Jack to grab it out of his hand, which he did. As Jack devoured his meal the other horses stuck their heads over their stall doors, Amarilla being on Jack’s left side and closest to Faraday shoved his shoulder with her nose Faraday laughed. “You too huh  _cailín álainn_?” she made a soft agreeing noise which was then followed by five of the other horses, Faraday laughs. Faraday rubs his fingers together using some of his magic and summed up some gold for Vas’s mare, who made a happy squealing sound, Faraday moved on then to Chisolm’s Horse who was on Jack’s right. The Fae summoned up another rabbit for Horse who made a happy moaning sound before he took the meat, Jack the human gelding was next Faraday summoned another rabbit first for the sun horse, the gelding gives Faraday an offended look. “Only fish then?” Ezekiel nods his head, chuckling Faraday summons some fish for him, next was Red’s Venti on the other side of the aisle. The big storm colored grey nuzzled Faraday and accepted some pets before pushing him toward Goodnight’s bay who pranced happily and playfully nipped at Faraday’s hands with her teeth. With a chuckle, Faraday runs a hand down her neck. “Any preferences?” the horse shook her head, Faraday hummed then summoned her up a duck, Goodnight’s mare showed her thanks by headbutting Faraday’s shoulder before she snatched the duck from him. Faraday huffed then moved to the last mount in the livery, the sorrel gelding was watching Faraday eerily similar to his rider. Faraday approached the gelding with caution, unlike the other horses he was unfamiliar with the type of monstrous mount the Oriental monster rode.

“Chin-Mae prefers deer when he cannot get human flesh.” Faraday jumps and curses at the quiet comment, he turns to see Billy standing not far behind him.

“Good gods man, warn someone when you plan on scaring ten years off their life,” Faraday says he is unused to being snuck up on. Billy ignores him and walks up to his mount scratching him behind his ears. “So, what kind of horse is Chin-Mae?” Faraday asks as he summons up some deer meat for the gelding.

“My people call his kind Keshi, a demon” Billy answers as the two watch the demon devour the meat. Faraday eyes the other monster out of the side of his eye, the Oriental has this air about him that has the Fae unsure how to approach him.

“So, uhh-”

“You are hiding something,” Billy says easily Faraday freezes. Jack lets out a low warning growl sensing the tension in his rider, Goodnight’s mare makes the same sound back at Jack. Billy places a hand on her, “are you in danger?”

“More of a danger _to_ the others,” Faraday says with a humorless laugh “if I survive tomorrow, I’m leaving, you don't have to worry.” Billy eyed Faraday his expression ever stoney and unchanging making it impossible for Faraday to tell what the other was thinking, finally the other monster nodded and headed for the barn doors. Faraday let out the breath he was holding before he followed the other making sure to pat Jack on his way out.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

While Faraday and Billy were in the barn the other five monsters sat on the front porch of the saloon quietly. Vasquez was leaning against one of the pillars, Goodnight and Jack sat in between one of the windows and the door, and Red was sitting on some barrels on the other side of the doorway. Sam stood in front of the big window looking toward the townspeople.

"Where's Faraday and Billy?" Sam asks

"Faraday is with his Fae mount the last time I saw him, and I saw Billy head that way not long ago," Goodnight replied, Sam turns to Vasquez with a raised eyebrow, Vasquez shrugged.

" _Pícaro_ wanted some time on his own." Vasquez told Sam, "I won't leave him alone much longer."

"You know there's something . . . off about our resident Fae" Goodnight observes looking off in the direction of the livery.

“He was always scratching his wrist,” Vasquez said his brow furrowed “but I saw no reason for him to do so.”

“Iron,” Goodnight snaps his fingers,  “his horse could not go into the mining camp because of the iron, but he could” Red watches the others silently, as far as the native monster knew he was the only one of the group who had any clue of the truth of their Fae and he planned on keeping it that way until the Fae said something himself or Red had no other choice.  

"He is certainly one of the strangest Fae I've met," Sam says

"Reminds me of something my wife told me once," Jack said suddenly gaining the monsters attention who, besides Sam, had been unaware he had been married. " _Beware making friends with the Fae for they are not always what they seem. The Seelie are not always benevolent and helpful, just as the Unseelie are not always malicious and spiteful. But if you do manage to befriend one, you have gained a most powerful and terrifying ally._ "

Sam shakes his head, “everyone has their own secrets. He’s here to help these people, the same as all of us.” The group was silent after that each dealing with their own thoughts when Billy and their Fae came walking up to the group, Faraday came to a stop next to Vasquez, Billy walked over to Goodnight and leaned on his chair.

“So, how sure are we that the crossroads demon won't have a surprise for us?” Faraday asks, the other monsters share a look.

“We can’t be,” Sam answers him

“Unless one of us takes it upon himself to go and see,” Goodnight says after he and Billy share a look. Sam turns to the death spirit with a frown.

“Are you volunteering?” Sam asks, Goodnight sighs.

“I would have the easiest time, but Sam it's just a suggestion, you are our leader you have final say,” Goodnight says the assembled monsters watch as their Vampire leader looks over them then toward the townspeople.

“No,” Sam finally says, “we are all needed here, more than we need to know.” Goodnight nods and settles back in his seat, Vasquez bumps Faraday’s shoulder grabbing the Fae’s attention. Once Faraday meets his eyes Vasquez nods toward the inside of the Saloon, the quirks a half smile and nods leading the way.

“Drink?” Vasquez hears Red asks and he stops turning to stare at the native warrior.

“You speak English?” Jack asks in surprise, Vasquez mutters something in Spanish.

“Some,” Red answers Jack stands up chuckling, Vasquez sees Sam smirk and hears Faraday laugh and Goodnight chuckle.

“You little shit! We got a lot to talk about.”

Vasquez shakes his head and takes the seat next to Faraday who slides him a glass, the other five monsters follow in behind him also taking seats at the bar Faraday pours them a glass as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cailín álainn Irish Galic for pretty girl.
> 
> Please tell me if this is wrong!


	5. "Sometimes the past can, Make the ground beneath you feel like a quicksand, You don't have to worry..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what are we planning on doing?” Faraday asks sometime later, some of the others groan. “What? It’s not like we all weren’t thinking it.”
> 
> “Figured we do a little bounty hunting,” Sam answers he looks over the group, “keep some of the rowdier monsters in line.” Faraday gave Sam a sharp-toothed grin, heard Vas’s pleased rumble, and smelt the other's agreement.
> 
> “Lead on Boss Vamp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tile coming from Lindsey Sterling's "That's when something wild calls you home." which is also where I got the name for this fic.
> 
> I don't own any character, I am not making any money from this. I am just borrowing these characters and playing in the sandbox.

Goodnight rang the church bell signaling to everyone that Bogue’s men were in sight. Faraday had known before the bell had been sounded, the land had warned him of their approach, Faraday took a moment to worry for the others but shook the thought away quickly focusing back on the fight before them. Faraday could hear that sounds of many restless horses on the hill above town, then he heard a war cry and the sound of restless horses turned into the sound of galloping horses, Faraday cold feel anticipation and adrenaline racing through his body as he waited. He didn’t have to wait long for the first explosions to be set off first by Jack then Billy, then the guns started firing first from the miner's camp then from the trenches. A group of Blackstones made their way toward Faraday he shot a few off their horses before taking off toward his second position. Faraday covered the distance from the shed to the sandbags quickly not worried about the mortal horses racing after him, he could move much faster than they could even if he hadn’t had his Fae speed on his side he would have made it, he grinned ferally when he heard some of the riders fall from Vas’s and Goodnight’s bullets. The land sang and Faraday set off some dynamite near the windmill, cackling Faraday grabbed his rifle and started firing. The land was still singing to Faraday allowing him to know where everyone was in the battle, when Faraday heard one of the townspeople shout that they were clear he shot the bottle of liquid dynamite he had strung up on one of the shed causing it to explode taking out the group of blackstones that were riding past.

Faraday let out a whoop of excitement and started back toward the church, he covered Billy and the men with him as they ran toward the church and that’s when Faraday heard a blood-curdling scream that was echoed six more times. Faraday cackled and shared a vicious look with Billy as they herded the humans toward the church, galloping up after the Blackstones following the group was his Aughisky, Billy’s Chin-Mae, and Vas’s Amarrilla. The three horses tore into the human Blackstone agents.

“To the church!” Vas calls out to the humans, “into the church!” the humans hurry to comply.

“Wagons! Faraday, Wagons!” Billy calls out as he runs past Faraday

“Hurry!” Vas calls out

“Come on, let’s lock the sons of bitches in here!” Faraday says as he covers Billy and two of the other monsters from the mine push the wagon into place. Vas calls something out in Spanish, Faraday turns to say something else when something burning cold and painful rips through him the same time he hears the earth's warning. Faraday hits his knees a hiss of pain escaping, he hears Vas call out but can’t make out what the what he said, Faraday stumbles back to his feet he presses a hand to his stomach and starts toward the church when another body presses up against his uninjured side and slides under his arm taking some of his weight.

“Come on Faraday,”

“Billy get him the church!”

“Billy?” Faraday croaked as the two made it into the church, Faraday slumps against the wall Billy sets him against blinking at the smaller monster then looks down at the hand he had covering the gunshot. _Shit_ , Faraday thinks, it’s _sky-iron._

“Okay, _güero_?” Vas calls

“So far so good!” Faraday calls back as he reloads Ethel, “I’m going!”

“Go!” Billy says Faraday goes out the church door firing one hand pressed against his gunshot. Billy follows Faraday out, the three fan out taking out the Blackstones that were trapped as Goodnight fired from the bell tower, Faraday picks up one of the dead Blackstones rifles when Ethel runs out of bullets. Faraday hears Red let out a war cry, and it looks as if they are going to win when Faraday gets hit with fear, desperation, and a cry to hide from the land, Faraday stumbles a little under the press of those feelings then he spins toward the hill where the Blackstones had come from, his eyes widen.

“GATLING GUN!” Faraday bellows, “GET DOWN!” The monsters scramble for cover shoving the humans into cover or to the ground as they went. Barely a minute after Faraday’s warning they opened fire with the Gatling Gun. The Blackstones agents that had not taken cover, that they had trapped, dropped like flies as they were hit, horses screamed but none sounded like any of their monstrous mounts. Faraday sent a prayer to every god he could that the other six, Jack and the other horses, and as many of the townspeople would survive. Faraday heard Vas let out a pained cry, he wanted to call or reach out to the other monster but new better to even try to under the fire of the Gatling Gun. The gunfire finally stopped.

“Stay down, they’re reloading!” Goodnight ordered from the tower, Faraday heard the children’s screams and when he stood up he saw smoke coming from the building they were hiding in.

“The children!” Faraday said and took off out the door, any of the surviving Blackstones that tried to shoot Faraday where taken out by Goodnight and Billy. Faraday burst into the store and found Sam was already there, the two shared a look then went to work. Sam opened the cellar door and got them moving out, Faraday kept a lookout for any Blackstones who would try and harm the women and children. Faraday was also trying running through ways to stop the Gatling Gun, the damn gun needed to be taken care or none of them would survive,but how … his thoughts were interrupted as he helped Sam and a few of the other men usher the women and children into the tall grass outside of town toward the ridgeline. He saw one of the human’s horse nearby and a reckless, dangerous, suicidal idea popped into Faraday’s mind, while Sam was distracted Faraday ran to the horse and swung up on it’s back urging it in the direction of the Gatling Gun. With the sky iron bullet still in him it weakened him which is causing him to get closer to the damned gun then he would have had to without the sky iron. He could hear the others yell, his Jack scream, he also heard gunshots behind him and knew the others were taking out anyone that tried to stop him. They were still trying to reload the gun, the men around the gun started firing at Faraday he shot back taking out a few but he was also hit. He took three more bullets before he yanked the horse to a stop, they were still shooting at him, he raised his hand in the direction of the gun and reached down into his magic, “so long you sons of bitches” Faraday hissed, he felt another bullet hit him throwing him back off the horse at the same moment his magic ignited. The world exploded around him, he could feel the pressure from the explosion and the flames lick at him as he was thrown back, he hit the ground with a groan the world around him silent and starting to go black, he was fading.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<

If Faraday had been able to hear he would have heard the terrifying noise that came from the town when the other six monsters and his Jack had seen him shot off the horse and get caught in the explosion. If he had been conscious he might have felt a flash of pity for the crossroads demon and his human agents that stood against them. Monsters were fierce fighters and dangerous under normal circumstances but when they were truly angry, they lost what little that kept them looking and acting somewhat human, they reverted back to their true forms. When the six saw their seventh shot off the horse, then the Gatling Gun and the area around it exploded, they lost it. Sam grew pale, his eyes red, his ear pointed, his teeth turned into fangs and fingernails into claws, his body almost seemed to sink in on itself as if he was starving his skin tight and eyes sunk. Much like Faraday’s joke early about Jack Horne the man exploded turning into a large grizzly bear, his clothes shredded, the skin-changer ripped the demon's skinwalker to shreds. Red’s skin took on a grey tone, his war paint and clothes changed taking on the style that the land has not seen in over four hundred years, he let out a war whoop and jumped off the roof landing next to Jack in bear form, the two stalked through the town together. Goodnight went through a change similar to Red’s his skin took on a grey tone and he became slightly blurry, his face looked as if someone had painted it to look like a skull he had a large cigar hanging from his mouth, in one hand he held a cane and his clothes changed from worn travel clothes to an expensive looking suit with a top and that would have been worn by the rich of New Orleans in the early seventeen hundreds.

Billy changed similar to Jack Horne but in a much more violent way, Billy’s form was the strangest thing the humans had ever seen it seemed to be a combination of a large cat (a lion), a sheep, and a horse. His body was covered by dark blue scales with orange and red hair, he also had to horns on his head. But perhaps the most frightening change to the humans in Rode Creek was Vasquez who’s shifting was as smooth as Billy’s but instead of turning into a large bear or even another combination of animals he turned into the largest snake any of them had ever seen, the top of his head reached well above the top of the church steeple. The six came from different parts of town but merge together as they tore through what was left of the Blackstone agents Sam, Red, and Jack headed for the crossroads demon and the two men he had left with him Vasquez, Goodnight, Billy, and Faraday’s Jack who was now colored green with patches of white skin showing the stallion also looked as if he had been caught in a rainstorm every inch of him looked drenched his mane, forelock, and tail hanging limply the Fae horse’s eyes were red.

The four headed to where Faraday had blown up the Gatling Gun, where the fire was still burning. Jack ran ahead of the others paying no mind to the flames as he charged into them looking for his rider, Billy followed just behind Jack putting the fire out by eating it. The fire had burnt in a circle for a hundred yards, anything that the fire had touched was burnt to ash, except for one body which Jack was standing next to nudging with his nose, Goodnight got there first. The body was covered in ash, blood, and burns, any clothes the being had been wearing had been burnt away by the flames revealing the being to be male and a Fae. Even covered in ash and blood they could see the skin was green his fingers had claws and they could see fangs poking out from his mouth, he had pointed ears, his face was cat-like, two horns came straight out from his forehead curved just a little before they came to a point. Goodnight dropped to his knees beside the Fae’s body.

“Faraday,” Goodnight breathed out as he reached out and placed his hand on their Fae’s chest “he’s still alive, barely. He’s fading,” He looks up at the three monster next to him, Jack made a low growling noise and touched his nose to the bullet wound on Faraday’s right side and made more low growling and moaning noises. When he still didn’t seem to get through to them, the stallion bared his fangs.

‘ _He has a bullet made of Sky Iron in him, get it out!_ ’ The stallion snarled

“ _Sky Iron!_ ” Goodnight hisses in disbelief, quickly getting over his shock that the horse could talk and looked down at the Fae with a new light, Goodnight reaches out and brushes off some of the ash from his shoulders revealing some elaborate markings Goodnight pales. “Oh good Lord, we have to get that out of him!” Goodnight looked down at the injured Fae, under normal circumstances it would be best not to move Faraday with the five bullet wounds and the burns, but Goodnight for all his talent and magic was no doctor, Faraday’s best chance was if they got him back to the doctor in town. There was movement in front of him and when Goodnight looked up he saw the Stallion laying down.

‘ _I will carry you,_ ’ the horse informed Goodnight, ‘ _you will not have to worry about falling off._ ’ Goodnight nodded in acknowledgment and as carefully as he could scooped Faraday up into his arms and moved toward the stallion. Even being as careful as he could the injured Fae still made pained sounds when Goodnight picked him up and started moving, Vasquez makes some angry hissing noises.

“I’ll explain later when he’s not bleeding out in my arms,” Goodnight told the El Culebrón tightly. “ _Mon chér,_ ” Goodnight turns to Billy “get the others and bring them back to town.” Billy nods and takes off toward the direction the others had gone, Goodnight sits down on the stallion’s back and feels himself being glued to its back. Faraday’s mount got up, Goodnight made sure their injured Fae didn’t fall off or move too much, then the horse broke out into a gallop heading for the town with Vasquez following them closely. Goodnight sees the surviving townspeople gathering near the church, finding their loved ones and friends, Faraday’s stallion comes barreling into town scattering the humans out of his way he slides to a stop. “Doctor!” Goodnight yells as he slides off the stallion with their injured Fae in his arms. While many of the townsfolk step back and give the monsters wary looks, Mrs. Cullen, little Teddy, and the Doctor all step towards Goodnight.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Faraday doesn’t expect to wake up, in all honesty, he thought his insane plan to take out the Gatling Gun would be his last act on this earth. Faraday slowly crawls his way back to consciousness, he felt floaty like he was flying, Faraday frowned, that didn’t seem right why would he be flying? Faraday’s brows draw together, he moves his fingers and toes, then he draws in a deep breath. And is hit by pain, the worst pain he has ever felt, Faraday makes a pained sound and tries to curl into a ball but a pair of cold hands stop him.

“Easy, take it easy Faraday” if Faraday had the air to talk he would tell the being where to shove his ‘taking it easy’, the being helped Faraday lay back on the pillows behind him as he tried to catch his breath. “You awake Faraday?”

“I’m awake you-” Faraday broke off coughing, a cup was pressed to his mouth. Faraday takes sips of the water gratefully when he’s done he finally opens his eyes to find Sam standing at his side holding the cup, Faraday licks his lips. “We win?”

“We did,” Sam replies setting the cup “you feel any better Your Highness?” Faraday’s heart stops dread pools in his stomach, he looks away from from the Vampire somewhere over his shoulder, Faraday catches his reflection in the window. He’s still in his true form, his skin still green and his markings out for everyone to see. “It seems Queen Mab has a hefty reward out for your head.”

“You going to hand me over to her?” Faraday croaks

“Nope,” Sam says Faraday snaps his gaze to him for a moment before he looks away again.

“Then you better get me away from here, she’ll be sending guards.”

“Turns out Goodnight and Red both know cloaking magic,” Sam comments idly “between the two of them they have the whole valley cloaked. The guards won't be able to tell where the source of the magic originated from and by the time they get to America we’ll have left Rose Creek.” Faraday stares at the Vampire in shock, he’s not sure how to handle anyone, especially this group of monsters, caring for him.

“Do. Do, the others know?”

“Know that the Unseelie Queen had a bounty on your head? Yes. Do they know that you're her son? No.” Sam leans forward, “you might consider telling them sooner rather than later. Since we are going to be traveling together.”

“We are?”

“Got anything better to do?”

“Guess not,” Faraday yawns

“Get some sleep Faraday, and maybe you’ll wake with Vasquez in here.”

“Why do I need to be awake for Vas?” Sam gives him a flat look

“Because that stubborn snake cares a great deal for you,” Sam leans back in his chair “get some sleep, Faraday.”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

The next time Faraday woke up Vas was sitting in the chair instead of Sam, the Mexican monster ranted at Faraday for a good amount of time till it seemed he finally ran out of word to yell at the Fae.

“Is that a long winded way to say not to almost get myself killed again?” Faraday asked cheekily

“ _Güerito_ ,” Vas groans then drops his head onto the bed next to Faraday’s hand. Faraday blinks unsure what he’s supposed to do now, licking his lips Faraday reaches out with a now human colored hand and runs his fingers through Vas’s hair. Vas slumps, the tension leaving his body, he starts to make this odd rumbling type noise and presses up into Faraday’s hand.

“I’ll try not to almost get myself killed again,” Faraday promises softly Vas raises his head looking in Faraday’s eyes.

“You better not _güero_ ” Vas orders then stretches up and kisses Faraday. Faraday lets out a noise of surprise, his hands fail a little when he’s unsure where to put them when his surprise slips away Faraday sinks into the kiss closing his eyes and kissing Vas back with all he can. The _El Culebrón_ pulls back Faraday lets out a whine, Vas chuckles then drops his forehead onto the Fae’s chest Faraday huffs and starts running his fingers through the other monster’s black hair. “You are some kind of Royalty among your people, yes?”

“What, uh, what makes you say that?” Faraday asks already dreading this conversation

“Goodnight and Chisolm explained the markings on your shoulders of your true form,” Vas says head still resting on Faraday’s chest. “Said they meant you were some kind of Royalty among your people.”

“Some kind of Royalty,” Faraday echoed looking out the window instead of Vas. Faraday feels him move and his vision is suddenly full of concerned looking Vas.

“ _Pícaro_?” Vas questions softly Faraday sighs.

“It’s difficult to explain,” Faraday starts “and not a pleasant story.”

“You do not have to tell me now,” Vas says cupping Faraday’s jaw in one hand

“I’ll tell, just not now,” Faraday says, Vas nods and leans in and presses a quick kiss to Faraday’s lips.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

It takes Faraday two weeks and some help from Red to heal, he still has some occasional pain left over from the sky iron but other than that he has a clean bill of health. Faraday makes his way out to the outskirts of town in the dark, with his things, where he was told his Jack was, it seems while he was healing the monster’s mounts took it upon themselves to guard the town, Faraday hears a neigh then he has an arm full of excited Aughisky Faraday wraps his arms around Jack’s neck so he doesn't fall to the ground.  

“Easy you silly beast!” Faraday laughs running an affectionate hand down the bay’s neck “easy boy, got to be quiet.”

Jack lets out a short nicker then snorts.

“I’m fully healed Jack not a scratch on me.”

Jack nips at Faraday’s side.

“Ok, one scar”

Jack lets out a long, low moan.

“I’m fine Jack I promise,” Faraday says and presses his forehead against the Aughisky’s. “You good for whoever took care of you while I was cooped up?”

Jack let out a low whicker.

“Oh?” Faraday raises an eyebrow pulling back to look at his friend “he took care of you the whole time?”

Jack nods his head, then nudges the saddle.

“It’s time,” Faraday answers.

Jack shakes his head and snorts.

“I know Jack,” Faraday sighs “but there are guards on the way. It’s only a matter of time before they find us and you know what will happen if the others are found with us.”

Jack sighs and slumps, the Aughisky doesn’t protest further as Faraday saddles him up.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Faraday sits on Jack’s back and takes one last look at the town, it pains him having to leave the others. It has been a long time since he had the companionship of anyone other than Jack, and being with those six monsters just felt right, it felt like home which was another thing he’s gone long without. He left the widow Cullen with a mirror and instructions to use if she is ever in need of his help again, and he knew that would anger the others especially Vas, but it was for the best. Faraday turned Jack away from Rose Creek he spurred the Aughisky on wanting to get away fast, they rode over the hill and came to a stop, sitting on their own horses are the six others  Faraday stares at them in shock, Goodnight smirks at him.

“What took you so long?” Sam asks

“Were you waiting to say goodbye to the lovely Mrs. Cullen?” Goodnight asks as Vas rides over to Faraday’s right side, his Jack greets the white mare happily. “I hate to say it _mon ami_ but I do believe the little lady would skin you alive.” Faraday shakes his head in disbelief a smile breaking out as his skin seems to settle in their presence, Red rides up to his other side.

“You know Goodnight I think your right,” Faraday chuckles then looks at Sam “I’m ready.” Sam nods then lead them away from Rose Creek.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

“So what are we planning on doing?” Faraday asks sometime later, some of the others groan. “What? It’s not like we all weren’t thinking it.”

“Figured we do a little bounty hunting,” Sam answers he looks over the group, “keep some of the rowdier monsters in line.” Faraday gave Sam a sharp-toothed grin, heard Vas’s pleased rumble, and smelt the other's agreement.

“Lead on Boss Vamp.”


End file.
